


What The Hell is The Cat's Name?

by RosieTheRiveter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, hinted Jodi/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, some fluff, oh - and some fluff. And a Kitten with an identity issue. I apologize for the cavities in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell is The Cat's Name?

"What are you lookin' at?”

" _Mew_ " The little cat blinked his yellow eyes and yawned at Dean.

Dean sighed "Ok, c'mon."  He patted his leg and the tiny black and white fur ball jumped into his lap, circled a few times until Dean muttered "OK PB, settle down." The kitten was not to be rushed however and circled twice more before finding the perfect position. 

" _Mew_ "

"Yeah buddy - I miss them too." Dean scratched the kitten's head and sighed again.

"They'll be home soon."  He fiddled with the remote to the TV and settled on watching Mythbusters blowing something up.

The only reason Dean was not with Sam and Cas on this relatively simple ghost hunt was due to the fact that he had broken 3 bones in his foot on the last relatively simple hunt after being knocked across the room into a metal pole.  Friggin' ghosts! 

He'd fought demons and werewolves and Knights of Hell and the ghost of a spinster librarian sidelined him. It was pathetic and embarrassing.  But neither Cas nor Sam would allow him to go with them, insisting instead that he stay at the bunker and rest.

Yeah.  Because resting was his very favorite thing to do. 

Instead, he'd spent the time cooking up a storm to fill up the freezer with chili and lasagna and spaghetti sauce.

About an hour later Dean startled awake to the sound of the bunker door opening and voices drifting into the cavernous space.

"He's going to be upset." Cas’ voice sounded worried.

"He'll get over it." Sam chuckled.

"What am I gonna be upset about?" Dean glowered as he limped to meet them.  "What the _Hell_ Cas?!"

"It - looks worse than it feels.  Honestly."  Cas sported a black eye and split lip.

"I thought you said this was going to be a simple salt & burn Sammy?"

Sam pulled his best bitch face but couldn't blame his brother for being upset.  Ever since the two of them had finally admitted they shared more than friendship, Dean had always been protective of Cas on hunts. To be fair Dean was always protective of Cas on hunts - even before they'd become a couple. "He's fine Dean - it's just a black eye."

"And a split lip!" Dean gently shoved Cas onto the couch and leaned in to Cas, gently touched the cut. "I should've been with you.  Instead I'm stuck here babysitting a cat and cooking like a freaking housewife!"

Sam sighed tiredly, "These things happen Dean.  Cas did real good though.  It's all taken care of.  I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Spaghetti for Dinner in an hour Sammy." Dean grouched.

"OK!" Sam yelled from the hallway.

"I'm fine Dean." Cas sat on the couch.

"No, you're not." Dean switched into boyfriend mode and his voice grew soft and he almost cooed. "Look at you baby. " He stroked Cas' face gently.

"Kiss me and I'll feel much better." Cas leaned in to Dean's personal space and grinned knowing how to put him in a better mood.

Dean obliged.  The one thing that could always calm Dean down when he was upset was a sweet kiss from his blue-eyed lover. 

"Did you say something about spaghetti?" Cas asked - mostly to change the subject -but he had to admit he was starved after the hunt and Dean’s cooking was always worth skipping the greasy diner on the way home.

"Yes - your favorite.  With meatballs and garlic bread, salad for Sam. GOD!  I even _sound_ like a housewife! I'm going on the next hunt - I don't care if I'm on crutches!!"  Dean grouched again but pulled Cas up from the couch and led him into the kitchen from which delicious scents were emanating.

"Where is Grace?" Cas looked around for the cat.

"Peanut Butter is around - he was taking a nap on me - and now I am _covered_ in cat hair, thank you very much."

"His name is Grace and he likes _you_ Dean."  Cas teased.

"I never said I didn't like the little hair ball. And his name is Peanut Butter.  Grace is a girl's name."

"You can't name a living creature after food Dean."

"Whatever.  I'm not calling him a girl's name."  Dean took the cover off the pot of sauce and stirred.

"That smells delicious." Cas peered over Dean’s shoulder into the pot of bubbling red sauce and his mouth watered.

"That's 'cause it _is_.  I should go on that Chef contest show. "

Cas snuggled up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him, dipping his face into the curve of his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dean’s mouth turned up at the corner thinking about just how much this sounded like a chick flick, how much he didn’t mind it and how much he really did miss Cas when he wasn’t right next to him.

"I love you." Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, sending little shivers down Dean’s spine.

"I know." Dean smirked, knowing the reply annoyed Cas.

"Dean Winchester, you are not Han Solo.” Cas replied sternly.  “Tell me you love me."

"I _am_ Han Solo - have you seen the Wookie that rides shotgun? And I’m still pissed about Metatron downloading all that stuff into your brain. _I_ was supposed to show you Star Wars."

"Don’t change the subject. Tell me you love me or I will tickle you."

"Don't you dare." Dean’s face got serious.

“Tell me you love me.” Cas held up his finger in a tickle-threatening posture.

“What’ll you give me?” Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas.

“I will give you a kiss.”

“Meh. You already gave me a kiss.” Dean acted uninterested.

“How about I tie you up later and run my tongue over every inch of you?” Cas grinned.

“Oh! JEEZ! C’mon guys! Porn talk in the kitchen!?” Sam bellowed. “Really?”

“Shut-up.” Dean replied. “I thought you were taking a shower.”

“I was _going_ to but Ghandi here decided he was going to camp out in the shower stall. Anyway, I figured Cas wanted to see him.” Sam had the tiny cat riding on his shoulder and plucked him off by the scruff to give him to Cas.

“His name is Peanut Butter.” Dean said as he went back to stirring the sauce.

“His name is Grace! You are going to confuse him!” Cas groused as he took the kitten from Sam and snuggled him to his face.

“Whatever.” Said Dean. “He comes whenever you put food down I don’t think he cares what we call him.”

“Dean. You’re stalling again.”

Dean pretended to ignore him. “I think we need to have a Star Wars-athon now that you guys are back. Cas needs to see them for real – with popcorn and a disgusting amount of candy.”

“You know, I _did_ like that Jar-Jar Binks.” Cas grinned. “He was amusing.”

Dean looked as though Cas had slapped him. “ _Excuse_ me? I – I can’t even talk to you. My soul just _died_.”

“He’s kidding Dean.” Sam grew serious. “You _are_ kidding – right Cas?”

Cas shrugged petulantly. “Maybe. If Dean tells me he loves me, I’ll never mention it again.”

“OK OK OK – I love you, you pain in the butt Angel. OK?” Dean winked at Cas.

“I am no longer an Angel, Dean.”

“You’re _my_ Angel.” Dean said with as much syrup as he could for Sam’s benefit.

“Oh my _God_.” Sam winced. “I think I just threw up in my mouth.”

“You are just jealous of our _profound bond_.” Dean snickered and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

Cas interrupted, “Sam, I meant to ask you about your call with Sheriff Mills, you seemed to have a long talk. Is there a case?” He put the kitten down on the floor to play.

“Uh. Case?” Sam opened the fridge and started pulling out the makings for the salad, effectively hiding his face. “Uh, no. No - no case.”

“You talked to Jody?” Dean had a strange half grin on his face. “About _what_?”

“Nothing. You know – that girl Annie - is living with her now, her work – stuff.”

“Stuff. Hm.” Dean looked conspiratorially at Cas. “ _Stuff._ ”

“Shut up.” Sam bitch-faced as his face turned the color of the tomato he was holding.

Dean laughed happily at his brother’s discomfort and then stopped short suddenly serious. “This is becoming too much like a tampon commercial. We’re watching Die Hard and drinking beer tonight.”

Grace Peanut Butter Ghandi Winchester looked at them all like they were crazy and went to find a place to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that we have a couple cats here on the airfield in Kuwait that have adopted us. We feed them and they cuddle and every single person calls them by different names because we cannot agree on anything.


End file.
